Maldita luz roja
by Tapitey
Summary: [Modern AU] A pesar de lo que hizo, Elsa fue a visitarlo. A pesar de que le hizo un daño enorme, sabía que él no quiso hacerlo, que fue un accidente. Pero un accidente que le ha provocado mucho dolor. Quiere darle una nueva oportunidad, aunque no se la merezca. Pues a pesar de todo, aún lo quiere. Aún lo ama. / {Ficlet} Helsa-Iceburns-Hansla.


**Disclaimer: **Frozen no es de mi propiedad, y jamás lo será. #BaleBerduraLaBida

* * *

><p><strong>Notas pre-fic:<strong> Universo alterno en época actual. Ooc. Ficlet Helsa-Iceburns-Hansla. Que quede claro: La historia no es parte del género "Romance".

* * *

><p><strong>Maldita luz roja<strong>

–Tienes 10 minutos.

El joven pelirrojo escuchó la voz del estúpido policía de la brigada en la que se encontraba encarcelado. Resopló. Esa frase solo significaba una cosa: Visitas. "¿Quién será?", piensa. No podía ver quién era, pues le daba la espalda a las rejas y tampoco es como si le importara del todo. Tal vez uno de sus hermanos se enteró del accidente y venía a regañarlo por lo irresponsable que fue en ese entonces. Solo eso le faltaba.

–Gracias.

"Esa voz… ¡Mierda!...", pensó y palideció. Volteó y rápidamente comprobó sus sospechas. El policía asintió y se retiró, dándoles espacio a ambos.

La vio de pies a cabeza. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable por todo lo que estaba sufriendo esa chica. Es su culpa, después de todo.

Ella tenía sus ojos azules hinchados, rojos e irritados, ha estado llorando por horas, o días tal vez. Y seguía llorando ahora.

–Hola. – saludó ella, intentando formar una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no le fue posible.

–¡Elsa! – él se acercó corriendo hacia las rejas que lo separaban de ella y puso ambas manos alrededor de los barrotes. Intentó acercar su cara hacia ella lo más que puso, pero no logró gran cosa; los espacios entre barrotes son muy pequeños.

Hubo un silencio bastante incómodo para ambos. Hans vio que la rubia bajaba la mirada y cerraba fuertemente los ojos, demostrando el dolor que sentía. Él se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de la chica, quien levantó la mirada inmediatamente.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunta Hans, confundido.

No hubo respuesta inmediata, como si Elsa estuviera pensando qué respuesta debía darle a aquel chico. Hans estaba ansioso, nervioso, desesperado. Tenía menos de 10 minutos para hablar con Elsa y ella no hacía esfuerzo alguno por conversar.

–Quería verte. – fue lo único que pudo decir. Sentía que la voz se le iba en cualquier momento. Hans se sorprendió ante esa respuesta. Elsa suspiró resignada, ante la mirada perpleja del joven. – No me mires así… – pidió.

–No entiendo, pensé que me odiabas. – alzó una ceja.

–Anna y yo te odiábamos hace pocos días, pero tuvimos una larguísima charla y reflexionamos mucho el asunto. – Hans notó cómo a Elsa le costaba hablar. – Quiero… quiero escuchar lo que pasó, pero no viniendo de testigos o de oficiales de policía. Quiero escucharlo de ti.

Ahora es Hans el que bajó la cabeza, apenado de tan solo recordar los acontecimientos que ocurrieron "ese" día. Posa su mirada en el techo para recordar bien los hechos.

–Lo que dicen es verdad, Elsa. – confirma él, avergonzado y con una gran culpa. – Estaba… "pasado de copas".

Ella se cruza de brazos y Hans se extraña al notar que no se ve enojada, solo muestra una expresión neutral.

–Era el cumpleaños de John, ya lo conoces, mi mejor amigo. – continúa. – Y asistí a la fiesta que organizaron sus compañeros de Universidad. La estaba pasando tan bien que comencé a beber sin controlarme, un grave error. Y cuando volvía a casa en mi auto… me pasé esa luz roja. Tú ya sabes el resto…

–Sí, lo sé. – responde ella, adaptando un semblante serio. – Chocaste un auto, y ahí iban mis padres.

Elsa cerró los ojos. Hans la miraba y se sentía terrible. "Eres una mierda, Hans. Te pasas una luz roja y en dos segundos, das muerte a los padres de tu novia", piensa odiándose internamente.

La rubia apoya su rostro en los barrotes para estar más cerca de Hans.

–¿Sabes lo que he sufrido en estos días? Mis padres están muertos, y el culpable es nada más y nada menos que mi novio. – Hans comenzó a limpiar con sus dedos las lágrimas que salían de esos ojos azules que tanto amaba.

–Si me odias lo entenderé. Créeme que estoy arrepentido. Adoraba a tus padres y me siento terrible al saber que les arrebaté la vida. Jamás me lo perdonaré, Elsie. – con algo de timidez, acarició el cabello rubio de la chica.

–Idiota… Obviamente me costará trabajo perdonarte, pero no sé si pueda estar enojada contigo por siempre. – confiesa Elsa, regalándole al chico una sonrisa. – Te quiero demasiado.

–¿Qué? – exclamó perplejo.

– Fue difícil, pero Anna y yo ya tomamos una decisión. – le dice, ya más calmada. – Nos quitaste algo preciado, Hans, pero no somos rencorosas, y como eres (o eras) un gran amigo de nuestra familia, te ayudaremos. Nuestra intención es sacarte de esta celda.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos. "No bromees con cosas así, Copito. Esas putas bromas no son de mi agrado, y menos es situaciones tan delicadas", dice en su mente. Estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero no encontró apropiado usar ese vocabulario frente a ella, no ahora, y menos llamarla por su apodo.

–¿Hablas en serio? – atinó a preguntar, aún sorprendido por lo que Elsa dijo segundos atrás.

–Nunca diría una mentira así, Hans. Fue un accidente y sé que mis padres no te guardan rencor desde donde están, sé que a ellos no les gustaría que pases años encerrado en este lugar. Te querían mucho, Hans. – le dice como una forma de alentarlo. – Y yo también te quiero mucho, me parte el corazón verte así, verte aquí. – confiesa derramando una lágrima.

Aprovecha la cercanía de Hans con las rejas metálicas para depositarle un rápido beso en los labios. Se separó inmediatamente, pues aún se sentía confundida, pero no tanto a como lo estaba Hans en ese instante. Él, por su parte, se llevó una mano hacia su boca, pasmado.

–Mierda… aún te amo, imbécil. – dijo muy avergonzada, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. – Si tan solo no hubieran pasado así las cosas…

Hans iba a replicar, pero el policía volvió a aparecer y Elsa no puso resistencia alguna en irse. Salió inmediatamente, dejando a su amado pelirrojo confundido.

"Si tan solo no hubiera pasado por alto esa maldita luz roja", piensa, luego de separarse de las rejas, olvidándose de Elsa por ese segundo para volver a su cruda realidad.

Salir de ahí sería difícil.

* * *

><p><strong>Apesto, lo sé xD.<strong>

Oh bueno, he aquí una mini historia. La publiqué más que nada para que no piensen que estoy muerta e_e pero estoy ocupada y estoy algo bloqueada con "Castillo en el aire", pero voy en la mitad del capítulo ya.

Vi una teleserie que la verdad no sé cómo se llama o de qué país es, pero vi una escena en la cárcel que me llamó mucho la atención y quise hacer algo así. Nunca he puesto a dos enamorados en una situación así de dolorosa y delicada, y dije "Why not? merecen sufrir (?"

999 palabras. ¡No alcanza para ser un One-Shot por 1 palabra! xD y según pude averiguar, los fics que tienen entre 500 y 1000 palabras se llaman viñetas o ficlets, y también me lo confirmó una amiwis, así que considero a esta mini-historia como un ficlet. Chan chan chaaaaaan.

Estoy segura que me matarán porque no hay romance aquí, y lo sé, también amo el romance u.u pero bueno, hay muchos fics de romance ya, hay que leer cosas nuevas (? okya.

PD: ¿Hans también sufrió lesiones en ese accidente? Pues yo supongo que sí, pero hay gente que siempre tiene suerte y que nunca sufre ni de un rasguño xD imagínense que nuestro amado Hans es una de esas personas :3

!Saludos y nos vemos en _Castillo en el aire_!

Tapi


End file.
